


Untitled piece #1

by RobbieTurner



Series: collection of short fics from tumblr [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Originally Posted on Tumblr, and little else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbieTurner/pseuds/RobbieTurner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother and Father. Husband and Wife. </p>
<p>A short fic I wrote and posted originally on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled piece #1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it and I'm fuelled by comments <3

They don’t talk much, the mother and father of mutilated children. He wants her for a while now. But lust is a luxury and love is a distraction and they can’t afford neither is this salvage land. However, wordlessly, they fit in their roles of patriarch and matriarch. She the sword, he the shield. Careful and platonic, as if one second more looking at each other could onset what they both fear and yearn for. 

An idiosyncrasy: Michonne dozes off, head falling over his shoulder. The others are sleeping already, and they keep watch together. Mother and Father. Husband and Wife. But she falls, defeated for a bit, and he lets her. How many times has he seen her smile? Like this, by the dying fire, her features are relaxed, carrying none of that constant guard and distrust. He touches her hair, marvelling at the texture because walkers or not he’s still a white boy from Kentucky, and inhales her smell. A thirsty man, a drop of water. His only indulgence is to wrap an arm around her. 

She wakes when it’s not yet morning, out of a warm and dreamless sleep. Her cheek pressed to his shoulder. Rick’s eyes closed. His head pending in light slumber. She looks around, like a pastor counting the sheep. There’s one missing. “Rick, the watch.” He doesn’t open his eyes, but grumbles: “Glenn’s doin’ it.” Michonne relaxes as much as she can. Back to the warmth, like she’s being doing it since forever. They press against each other, like the last two people on Earth. And his stubble is rubbing on her cheek and he opens his eyes to find hers looking at him. Their foreheads touch. And they both feel it, here where they’re half dreaming and blameless, and no longer avoid. 

It’s a silent intensity. There’s a groan against her neck and hands that go up from her waist to her breasts. He bites. She bites back, Rick’s hair tangled on her fingers. Like a crescendo. Not enough. They deserved a bed, at least a mattress. They deserved the whole night. But they make do with the dawn and the quietness of the world. Rick strips her from her shirt and touches her breasts with both his hands. He worships Michonne, caressing her small, hard nipples with his tongue. She drowns a moan in his hair and grinds against his erection until it’s unbearable. They take off their belts and their pants and he presses a finger inside her, where she’s wet and warm. Michonne trembles in his lap when he takes it out, and then she’s guiding his cock, spreading her thighs, loving him. Rick holds that body in his lap and looks at her with nothing short of adoration. As if she’s the last miracle there’ll ever be. Slowly, remembering it, they begin to fuck. These meagre joys. A love made so short. They don’t talk much, the mother and father. They embrace and they come, and, as the day breaks, they have everything they need.

**Author's Note:**

> supernintendolegolas.tumblr.com here you can follow me if you want to


End file.
